


Moving On

by LazarusII



Series: Star Wars One-Shots (Basically a Collection of Obi-Wan & Ahsoka Fics ) [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin is a Good Jedi Master, Bittersweet, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Grand Master & Grand Padawan Bonding, Happy Ending, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Jedi family, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusII/pseuds/LazarusII
Summary: Eight years after Order 66, Ahsoka is Knighted.Anakin reveals that it is time for him to part ways with the Jedi Order.Obi-Wan is a proud Grandmaster.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars One-Shots (Basically a Collection of Obi-Wan & Ahsoka Fics ) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703224
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for Jedi June’s Prompt: "Letting Go" (Jun 28th)
> 
> I would like to quickly apologize at how little I’ve been writing lately (well, mostly for the update still in the air for Song of the Fallen). In the last week, I’ve had a bit of a crisis when it comes to my college housing and it’s been a really stressful issue to try and navigate. There’s also some more irl stuff going on that isn’t very helpful either. 
> 
> Writing this fic was a nice break from that and I think that I’ll have to stick to some lighter stuff until I can get into a better headspace.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The Jedi Temple was bright as Anakin made his way though its halls for the last time. 

Crystal-clear windows allowed great streams of morning sunlight to filter into the corridor, reflecting against the marble flooring. The air was abuzz with the sound of excited voices. Here and there, groups of young learners mingled, deep in conversation. Other Jedi walked with purpose, working their way through some of the more crowded areas, clearly going about their business. 

As he passed, many nodded or bowed to him out of respect--and he returned the recognition. They were, after all, under his care. It was a part of his duty as a Master. 

But he wouldn’t be a Master for much longer… 

  
  


Anakin’s eyes drifted back to the windows, appreciating the clear weather and sunshine. Around him, the Force was vibrant with energy and life. It was all so different now. 

He felt his heart ache. 

It would be so easy to close his eyes and say that this new reality was a dream. Sometimes, he even doubted it himself… as if it was all too good to be true now… 

The place had been like an empty shell filled with grief and longing. Back then, returning to the Temple no longer gave him comfort, because each time  _ someone  _ was missing among the ranks of the living. 

In the last days of the Clone Wars--during Order 66--they’d lost too many. 

Plo Koon. 

Ki-Adi-Mundi. 

Kit Fisto.

And over the following weeks, the Council had lost even more of its members. Soon, only himself, Obi-Wan, Luminara Unduli, Shaak Ti, and Master Yoda remained. 

But they had prevailed; the Jedi Order  _ survived _ . 

But not been without great sacrifice. 

Anakin could still recall the memory as if it had been yesterday: the rhythmic sound of boots hitting the ornate tile of the Temple’s main gates, the waves of hatred and bloodlust in the Force, and the screams of the dying echoing in the air. 

… The betrayal of their own men--the people who Anakin had once called brothers… 

He’d nearly lost  _ everything  _ that day. 

And he’d been  _ so  _ close to accepting the Chancellor’s offer… 

But something had stayed his hand. It had been a thread of doubt, one which had grown with every passing day. Anakin had looked into the Chancellor’s eyes and allowed himself to see through the Force, for his presence to brush against the man he’d once considered as a friend… 

Obi-Wan had warned him--and so had the Council. Truth be told, Anakin hadn’t believed them until that moment… 

And so when he felt the roiling darkness, the evil writhing beneath the Chancellor’s facade, he couldn’t get away fast enough. 

Only after Anakin had reported to the Council and hidden away in the safety of Padme’s apartment, had he realized how easily he could’ve followed the man--

Or  _ whatever  _ it was that wore the face of Chancellor Palpatine. 

Memories of that final, terrible battle against the Sith Lord still were open wounds in his memory. They’d lost Mace Windu and other good Jedi that day.

Anakin breathed a long sigh, eyes falling shut as he allowed his feet to carry him down the ever-familiar route. 

_ Here and now, Skywalker.  _

_ Here and now.  _

Anakin allowed himself to ride the waves of light in the Force, releasing a wave of pain which had accompanied the memories. 

_ Focus on today.  _

He had made a choice, entrusting the safety of his wife and children to the Naboo royal guard. From there, he’d reunited with Ahsoka and vowed to complete her training. 

And now, he couldn’t be prouder of his apprentice.

But today, she was  _ no longer _ his apprentice. 

Today, she was a Knight. 

* * *

The flowers were in full bloom when Anakin entered the upper gardens. Great clusters of blue, red, and yellow blossoms seemed to glow in the sunlight, almost blinding against his eyes. Nearby, a fountain hummed softly--a dazzling construct of pale stone which tossed sparkling, clear water into the air. 

Anakin took in his surroundings, breathing in the fresh air. After the war, this had become one of his favorite meditation spots. Well, first  _ his _ , and then when the others had discovered it too… 

A hand fell on his shoulder and Anakin looked over to see his Master smiling at him. 

Obi-Wan’s hair was graying, his face growing increasingly lined with age. In all reality, he looked quite similar to his days spent on the front lines, save for  _ one  _ rather striking detail. 

Since the war’s end, a sense of freedom and joy had entered the man’s eyes. It was as if a burden had lifted from the man’s shoulders over time, slowly peeling back at the ‘cold’ exterior which Obi-Wan had so often been forced to wear. 

Anakin hadn’t noticed it at first, but once he had… Suddenly every hardship that they had ever suffered to get to this point had seemed worth it. 

Obi-Wan seemed  _ happy _ . 

“This is so different from your time.” Obi-Wan looked at him, grinning. “I remember receiving orders to go to the front lines when you were Knighted.” 

Anakin huffed, “you’re right about that one, Master.” 

_ I remember Master Windu was quite displeased with how quickly the war escalated…  _

Obi-Wan’s eyes filled with some emotion that Anakin couldn’t place. Was it sadness? Nostalgia? He’d guess it was something along those lines--or a combination of both. 

“I’m proud of her, Master.” Anakin said softly. “So proud… and after everything we went through…” 

“I know,” Obi-Wan had a faraway look on his face. “She’s going to have her own missions now. She could even take on an apprentice like you.” 

He elbowed Anakin good-naturedly. “She’s even older than you were when she became your apprentice.” 

Anakin smirked and shook his head. “Snips? Nahh, I’d imagine she’d want to wait a few before getting a padawan. After all, she’s on her own now and can enjoy that. And I get to kick back and just--”

Obi-Wan snorted, making Anakin break off. After a moment, they both laughed. 

After a moment, however, Anakin saw his former-Master’s expression falter. This time, he decided to ask. 

“What is it, Master?” 

A pained expression flashed over the older Jedi’s face and his eyes moved to the fountain. “Anakin… I just wish you could’ve had this.” He gestured around them. 

“... This,” he repeated, “you deserved to be  _ happy  _ when you were Knighted, not dragged into the war. You deserved better.” 

Anakin felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. 

Over the past years, one thing that he had come to terms with, was his past--even the atrocities he’d committed. And though his marriage was no longer a secret, he had even gained acceptance there from the Council because of his actions to end the war. 

But the memories that, oddly enough, that he kept returning to, were the ones with Obi-Wan-- The times that he’d stumbled, feeling lost and abandoned--only to be pulled right back onto his feet by the same man who’d saved his life countless times over… and become his brother. 

“Master.” Obi-Wan looked at him. 

“If I was given the chance to go back and change anything from my past--I wouldn’t. I’m grateful for everything that has happened…”

A look of surprise passed over Obi-Wan’s face. Anakin felt emotion pushing against his throat. 

“Thank you, Master…” He fumbled for words. 

“Thank you for  _ everything _ .” 

Through their bond, Anakin could feel his Master’s emotion. Though there was pain, his presence was far from dark. In the Force, he felt like a small, golden sun, poised in a perfect balance between acceptance and everything around him. 

Anakin was sure that no matter what would happen, the darkness would never be able to touch his Master, no matter what. 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but seemed unable to form words. 

“Masters?” A familiar voice came from behind them, causing both Jedi to turn. 

Ahsoka had grown since the war--and quickly too. One moment, she’d been a teen, and then an adult, nearly Obi-wan’s height. And now… well, Anakin secretly hoped that she’d slow down a bit. A few more inches and she’d be as tall as him. 

Ahsoka smiled, narrowing her eyes slightly as she took in the two of them. “You’re not getting all emotional on me now, are you Master Kenobi?” 

Obi-Wan shook his head, smiling. His emotion in the Force abruptly vanished. “Not at all,  _ Knight  _ Tano. Congratulations.” 

Ahsoka’s eyes drifted past them and up to the Coruscant skyline. “It still feels surreal,” she said softly. 

Of course, it had to feel that way, Anakin thought. 

His apprentice had gone through quite a lot, even more--he’d argue--than when he was Obi-Wan’s Padawan. 

Ahsoka had died on Mortis, been framed for the Temple bombing, expelled from the Order,  _ left  _ the Order, led the Siege of Mandalore, captured Darth Maul, and then participated in the Jedi initiative to take down Darth Sidious. 

Of course,  _ none  _ of that had been easy. 

Anakin snuck a glance at Obi-Wan. The older man’s face betrayed that he was on a similar train of thought.

_ We’re still here _ . Anakin thought, warmth rising in his chest.  _ All of us.  _

Which brought him to his other discussion point…

He mentally braced himself. 

“Master, Snips, I know I haven’t talked much about it…” Anakin looked down, no longer confident in his ability to speak. 

Luke and Leia were bright in his mind, their small faces excited, eyes wide.  _ His  _ children. And he hadn’t been able to spend much time with them other than small moments. Granted, he treasured those experiences, but still… 

Ahsoka had been his responsibility, and the primary reason why he’d remained in the Jedi Order after the war. 

With her training complete, it was his time to step away and be a real father. 

Obi-Wan looked at him warmly. It gave him confidence. 

“I tendered my resignation from the Jedi Order this morning,” Anakin said, looking up at his former-apprentice. “Padme and I have decided… to move to Naboo.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened for a moment. 

He could almost hear the words in the Force:  _ so soon? _

Emotion twisted in his gut, stripping away all the words he’d planned to say for days, the makeshift script that he’d thought up--

“Snips--I’m sorry I didn’t mean to tell you so soon, but Padme’s apartment--it all happened so quickly--when she resigned her position from the Senate, they--”

Ahsoka’s eyes were shining. With a sniff, her gaze went skyward. 

A bolt of fear ran through him. Was she angry? Had he hurt her? It was so soon after her being Knighted. Panic was starting up all kinds of thoughts in his head. 

“I’m sorry--I’m--” Anakin was scrambling for words. 

And then his former-apprentice was flying at him, nearly barrling him over as she crushed him in a bear hug. She buried her face in his shoulder. 

“Ahsoka--” he tried, but she interrupted him. 

“I’m not angry with you--” Her voice was muffled, “I’m  _ happy  _ for you, Skyguy.” 

Just when Anakin thought that his ribs were going to bend and break, Ahsoka squeezed even harder. 

Then, it finally hit him. 

He was  _ leaving _ . 

And that thought alone made his heart drop. 

For weeks now, he’d been mentally preparing for departure, slowly boxing and packing away the mess in his quarters, finishing up paperwork for the Council. Spending extra hours in the Council chambers for meetings… 

But that was all busywork, and altogether meant little compared to this… Plus it had kept his mind off of the actual act of leaving. 

Obi-Wan. 

Ahsoka. 

They were his family. 

Suddenly, he didn’t want Ahsoka to ever let go.

Obi-Wan patted him on the back. Though Anakin couldn’t see the other Jedi, he could feel sadness bleeding into the Force. 

“Snips, thank you.” Anakin’s voice was thick. “You’ve been… amazing. The best apprentice and friend I could ever ask for. Thank you--” 

His voice died. 

_ How can I do this?  _ Anakin thought,  _ how… how can I leave them?  _

“We’ll always be here, Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s voice broke into his thoughts. “And you will always have a place at the Temple, if you ever would like to visit. We’ll be here to welcome you.” 

His former Master cleared his throat and Anakin noted that the old man was hiding his emotions again. 

“We will miss you, both of us,” Obi-Wan said thickly. 

Ahsoka relaxed her iron-grip on Anakin by a fraction. 

He could feel her tears in his tunic. The Force was slowly sinking into sadness around them, and he had to swallow back yet another wave of grief. 

Behind him, Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s emotions finally slip past his mental barriers. 

He heard a sigh, then soft footsteps. The next thing he knew, the three of them were huddled together. 

Sniffing, Ahsoka shifted, pulling Obi-Wan closer. 

They’d survived so much, all three of them, and Anakin didn’t want to leave. 

“You’ll keep an eye on Obi-Wan for me, right Snips?” 

Anakin’s voice was wavering, but he didn’t care anymore. No longer did he feel guilt for showing emotion, not to these two at any rate--and most definitely not now.

His former-apprentice nodded into his shoulder. 

“And I will keep Ahsoka safe,” Obi-Wan said softly, anticipating Anakin’s next words. 

Pulling them closer, Anakin closed his eyes. A part of him truly had no idea what he’d do without them. 

The Force glowed. In his mind, Anakin could almost feel it smiling.

  
  


Everything was going to be fine. 

  
  


_ Fin.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here](https://lazarusii.tumblr.com/)  
> All questions, comments, and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Thank you so much for reading and may the Force be with you!


End file.
